


Walk Me Home in the Dead of Night

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, girls supporting girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: When a girl walking home alone at night stumbles upon Zatanna and Artemis, the two heroes are happy to escort her home safely.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Walk Me Home in the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/gifts).



> @titaniumsansa and i were doing writing prompts today and i wrote this one a prompt about an outsider stumbling on your characters interacting. i hope that it works alright. if nothing else, i did it! i wrote!
> 
> title is from the P!nk song "walk me home"

Sophie knows that she shouldn’t be walking home alone at this hour. Of course she knows that. She’s a tiny white girl who lives in Gotham with little self-defense training or experience in athletics. She’s had “don’t walk home alone” beaten into her head for so many years she wonders if those were the first words the nurse said when she came into this world. 

Not “it’s a girl!” but “don’t let her walk home alone at night!” 

So yes, Sophie’s violating everything that she’s ever been told. Yes, she’s doing something stupid. But mainly, it’s because the dude she went home with turned out to be a major douche and she didn’t want to have to wait outside his apartment long enough to wait for an Uber. 

She clutches her pepper spray in one hand, and her keys in another as she walks. She takes a route that she knows will take longer to get home just to make sure that she doesn’t have to go down darker alleys than she needs to. 

Look straight ahead, pay attention to your surroundings, keep her weapons ready, and stay in the light. Those are simple rules, and she can make them work. She’s only even spotted two men as she walked, and she didn’t speed up, just kept walking ahead with a purpose. She doesn’t want to draw attention to the fact that she’s out of her element. 

She keeps walking, trying not to feel too small or scared as the buildings get taller around her. Then, she spots a flash of bright orange ahead of her- beside a figure that has coloring that looks almost like a penguin- black and white, but a little bit of light yellow as well.  


She keeps walking their direction, and realizes that the figures are Tigress and Zatanna. She’s so excited that she nearly starts running, trying to get to the two who she’s started to notice are closer than they should be- and then that one of them is… against a wall. 

_ Yeah _ , Sophie realizes as she finishes running up to them and tries to catch her breath,  _ they’re definitely making out.  _ She almost wishes that she can go unnoticed, and trade the terror of being the one to break up a makeout session for the terror of walking alone at night. But the two break apart, and then they smile at her- heroes with the best bedside manner, even in circumstances such as this. 

“Um!” Sophie says, “I just-” She blushes bright red, glancing between Tigress and Zatanna, “I’m sorry for interrupting!” 

“It’s alright,” Zatanna says, at the same time as Tigress asks, “do you need help?” Tigress doesn’t even sound irritated with her. Sophie doesn’t want to bother them, but she also remembers how scared she was for her whole walk here… and she’s only halfway home. 

“Could one of you walk me home?” she asks, “I left this guy’s house really fast because he was a douche, but I kind of ended up walking alone.”  _ And being terrified for every step _ , a voice in her head supplies. Zatanna reaches out and grabs Tigress’s hand. 

“We’ll both walk you home,” she says, “that way, you’ll be double safe.” Sophie blushes, feeling like an intruder who’s monopolizing all their valuable hero time. And alone time. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, “I’ll probably be alright-” Tigress shakes her head. 

“You are  _ not  _ walking home alone,” she says, “not on our watch.” Sophie manages a small smile. 

“Thank you,” she says. In all her years of being told not to walk home alone, she’s never had someone offer to help; she’s just been told not to leave the house if she can’t guarantee her safety. 

It’s really nice to know that there are some people out there who will have her back, and super powers don’t always have to use their powers to save the day. 


End file.
